


Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer

by tablemanners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablemanners/pseuds/tablemanners
Summary: Remus has been receiving love letters from an anonymous "secret admirer," which is honestly a bit of a nuisance.aka the secret admirer fic nobody asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda short and crappy but I thought it was a cute idea. Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors, I still have to read through it. I'd love feedback, positive or negative, just be kind! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

It was near the middle of sixth year when Remus received the first invitation. At least, Remus assumed it was for him, although it was addressed to “the boy with the sparkling green eyes and adorable freckles.” He wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he opened the letter, but was a bit surprised to find out it wasn’t an outright confession of the sender’s undying love for him. In fact, it was sent anonymously, written in blocky handwriting that was a bit difficult to read. 

“Padfoot, would you mind to help me decipher this letter?” Remus called across the common room. Sirius was a natural at reading scrappy handwriting, mostly because his was impossible to read as well. 

“Did you get a confession? How romantic, just in time for Valentine’s Day!” Sirius said giddily, jumping on the chair Remus was nestled in and pushing him out of the way. “To the boy with the sparkling green eyes and adorable freckles? How poetic,” Sirius teased, beckoning James and Peter over with his spare hand. “Dear beloved,” He began slowly, tracing the messy words with his fingers. Peter snickered while James cooed while Sirius continued with a grin, “it would be my honest—no, honor, if you would… join? I think that’s join. Does that say join?” Sirius flashed the card at James, who nodded in agreement. “Alright, it would be my honor if you would join me at Hogsmeade this—this weekend, at the Three Broomsticks. From your… secret admirer, ooh!”

Remus was chuckling along with his friends at the card, examining it one more time. “Oh gosh, do you think it’s from a guy?” Remus asked, glancing over the awful handwriting with a grimace. 

James shrugged, looking rather amused. “Guess so, never seen a gal write like that. What do you think Padfoot?”

Sirius shrugged, handing the letter back to Remus. “I think you should go! You’ve never even been on a date Moony, you need the experience!” 

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Yeah, and get mugged by some ‘secret admirer’? I don’t think so.”

They all laughed it off, and soon the card was forgotten. Life went on as usual for the marauders, playing pranks and getting caught. James did the usual “I’m the star of the quidditch team, I can’t miss a practice!” routine, whereas Sirius bargained with McGonagall, Remus attempted the feigned innocence act, and Peter shed a few pity tears. As usual, none of their acts worked on stubborn ol’ McGonagall, and they all landed detention.

The routine was broken a week later when another letter arrived, this time addressed to “the gorgeous guy that stood me up.” Remus groaned, a bit upset his “admirer” was still pining after him. The handwriting was a bit neater this time, and Remus could actually make it out on his own. “My heart aches for you, my love, and loneliness engulfs me. Please don’t throw my love away, your harsh ways often snuff me. Same place, same time, xoxo.” Remus dropped the card in the trash, not giving it a second thought. Sirius was still convinced that Remus should go meet the guy, but he refused to. The cards continued coming in weekly, getting more creative each time.

“I’d write back,” Remus said tiredly, “but I wouldn’t know where to send it.” His friends refused to let him forget about the cards, constantly teasing him about it.

“What if it’s Severus?” James asked, his nose scrunching in disgust.

“Don’t even joke about that!” Remus countered, sticking his tongue out in repulsion, “No thanks.”

Peter insisted on trying to match the handwriting with one of their peers, but Remus saw it as a waste of time. That was a lot of work for something he cared very little about. For quite some time the marauders teased him about it, but after a while they started receiving cards too.

“Get this,” James began, reading off of his card, “It says: to the raven haired buffoon- Please tell your pretty pal I’d like to hang out with him sometime. From: anonymous. Why don’t you just meet up with him? This has gotten out of hand.”

“Yeah, even I got one!” Peter grumbled, waving his envelope around haphazardly. Remus frowned, rubbing his head. A headache had been building up for quite some time, and Remus was finally feeling the effects.

“I really don’t feel safe going to meet a stranger, besides, this proves he’s obsessive.” Remus admitted, tearing his most recent card in half. 

“Maybe he’s nice,” Sirius offered, glancing over the card he had received. “He seems nice enough in this one: Dear Mister Black, please tell Mister Lupin he’s hot as hell and I’d love to get to know him better. Very polite, and pretty respectful. He called me Mister Black!”

Remus pushed Sirius away, snatching his card. “This is what I mean! Hot as hell? He’s flat out objectifying me!” 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to come across that way, he told Peter he thinks your intelligence is the best thing about you. He’s got substance!” James added, linking arms with Sirius. “Give the kid a chance!” James bellowed, causing several heads to look up from around the common room.

“Potter,” a thin voice snarled from behind him, “please refrain from sudden outbursts like the one you just exhibited, some people are trying to study.” James’ eyes lit up, a smile forming on his face as he turned to find none other than Lily Evans, the girl he had been crushing on since first year.

“Evans!” He exclaimed, “You look great!” 

Lily ignored him, moving on to the rest of them. “Is there a problem?” She asked them, scanning the three of them.

“No, not at all ma’am,” Sirius said with a bow, grabbing his card back from Remus. “You wouldn’t happen to recognize this handwriting, would you?” He asked her much to Remus’ dismay. 

“Wait, is Remus receiving… love letters?” She asked, the surprise in her voice belittling Remus. 

“It’s not that hard to believe, is it, Lily?” Remus asked pitifully, holding up the rest of the cards. Lily gasped at the amount, a sly grin forming on her face.

“We’ve got to talk! Sorry boys, I’m stealing Remus for a bit!” Lily practically squealed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat. James gazed longingly at Lily, then slumped back to Sirius and Peter to mope.

“Gee whiz Lily, slow down!” Remus begged, tripping over his long legs. Lily did as he asked, a giddy smile on her face.

“So, who is it? Spill the beans!” She said, tugging on the letters expectantly.

“I don’t know, they’re anonymous! They keep on inviting me on dates, plus I think it’s a guy,” Remus told her begrudgedly, handing over the cards.

“So? I thought you were gay anyway,” Lily said, thumbing through the stack of mostly ripped up cards. “Why won’t you meet with him?”

Remus acted out defensively, grabbing the cards from Lily. “First of all, I’m bi. Second of all, I’m not… interested. It doesn’t seem safe, meeting with a stranger,” Remus said, partially telling the truth.

“That’s all?” Lily asked, quirking an eyebrow. It was clear she could tell he was keeping something from her, but she didn’t want to push.

“No,” Remus muttered, blushing a little, “You know why.”

Lily’s gaze softened. “You still like Sirius, huh?” She whispered, reaching out for his hand to give him a reassuring pat. Remus pulled back, looking down mournfully and nodding. “Maybe this’ll help to get your mind off of him,” Lily suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Remus shrugged unenthusiastically. “Doubt it. I’ve been crazy about him since… well, quite some time. I think it’s the abs.” 

“It’s a lot more than that that’s got you crazy about him, Remus. You still sure you won’t consider confessing? There’s a chance he may like you back,” Lily suggested, smiling gently.

“Don’t give me false hope,” Remus said, turning away to glance back at his friends. Sirius was laughing at something James had said, his dark hair flying around his head and his pearly white teeth baring a handsome grin. “I need to get over him. I don’t know how, but I’ve got to.”

Lily gave him a pat on the back. “Maybe meet with this guy? If you want, I can be backup so you don’t get ‘mugged’ or whatever,” she suggested, nudging him jokingly. Remus huffed a short chuckle in response, nodding in agreement. 

“Okay, sure. Next letter I get, I’ll go.”

It was much more than one letter. The next week, Remus received five, all at once. This time, it was just addressed to “Remus.” Each note said the exact same thing.  
Dear Remus,

"I gave you five notes this time just to be sure you’d read one before you disposed of them. I wanted to say I’m sorry. These will be the last notes you receive from me. If you’re interested, or even a teeny bit curious as to who I am, I will be at Hogsmeade this Saturday, in the Three Broomsticks in the left room. I’ll be there all afternoon. I understand what I did was immature and a nuisance. Please forgive me."

Remus was a bit shocked by the tone of the note. He almost felt guilty for standing this guy up months on end. “Well,” he mumbled, sealing the note back up, “I better tell Lily.”

“Prongs,” Sirius cried, clinging to his friend, “Remus didn’t even show us the note this time, there’s no way he’s showing. They’re going to chase me off the lot for loitering again.”

“I still don’t understand why you insisted on giving him those ridiculous notes instead of just telling him how you felt,” James mused, oblivious to his friend’s suffering. “I’m sure he’ll show, you were actually nice this time. Remus appreciates it when people are polite.”

Sirius began moping and groaning rather annoyingly. “What if he likes someone else? What if he doesn’t like guys? He seemed a bit disgusted at the thought that his admirer might be a guy.” Sirius continued, heaving himself onto James’ bed and disrupting James’ stack of homework. 

“Calm down! Even I don’t freak out that much about Lily, are you a baby or something?” James asked, pushing Sirius away from himself and gathering his homework. “Look, do you need emotional support? I can go with you and wait at the bar, if he doesn’t show we can try to grab some firewhiskey so you can drink your feelings away again. It’ll be fine, just calm down!” James begged, prying his friend off of him once more.

Sirius sat back, pondering. “I suppose that’d work,” He looked absorbed in thought, rubbing his temple. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, we’re chums. I’ll even turn into a stag if that’s what it takes to loot a few drinks,” James smirked, patting Sirius on the back. Sirius laughed at the mental image, shaking his head. 

“Thanks prongs.”

Remus had given Lily the note, and she was absolutely overjoyed. “You have one more chance! Remus, he could be the one!” She exclaimed frantically. “Have you thought about what you’ll wear? What about your hair?” She reached up to ruffle his hair, but he shook his head no.

“I hardly think I’ll have to dress up for this guy, he’s already obsessed with me. I just want to get it over with and tell him I’m not interested.”

“You won’t even give him a chance? What if he’s cute?” Lily asked, taking Remus’ textbook away from him and setting it aside. “Have you told the others your choice?”

“No, I’d rather not.” Remus shuddered at the thought. His friends would never let him hear the end of it, him and his ‘lover boy.’ “It’s safer not to, anyway. Don’t want them crashing the party.”

Lily nodded along, agreeing despite his sarcastic tone. “Well, I guess all we can do it wait.”

Saturday came quickly, much faster than Remus would have liked. The rest of his friends had ran off somewhere without him after he told them he planned on studying all day, and Lily wouldn’t leave him alone. “I think we should go ahead and go, don’t want to miss him!” She’d say every five minutes, and Remus would have to remind her that it was only eleven in the morning and his admirer had told him sometime in the afternoon. 

“Now it’s time to go!” Lily said triumphantly when the clock struck noon, pulling Remus away from the fireplace. “Come on, it’ll take us time to get there, let’s go!”

Remus gave in, setting aside his book and pulling on his shoes. They walked slowly while Lily gave him shite advice on blind date protocol, each new suggestion making Remus snort in apprehension. “I don’t think he’s going to want to hear all about my bathing habits, Lily. I’d save that for at least the third date.” Lily rolled her eyes at him, clearly disagreeing, but continued on with her advice.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Remus realized just how nervous he was. His heart was beginning to pound and he felt his face going red. “Am I actually doing this?” He muttered in disbelief, looking to Lily for support.

“I’ll be right here, by Honeydukes. Don’t worry.” She gave him what was supposed to be a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it only made him dizzier.

“Well, see you in a few,” He said, turning slowly and dragging his feet towards the Three Broomsticks. How will I even know where to look? He wondered, fumbling with the door handle. The front door felt much heavier than usual, most likely because he felt like he might faint, but Remus managed to get it open. He glanced around before stumbling into the left room and searching the crowd for a face, a person, someone waving him over. 

Then Remus knew he had the worse luck ever, because right in the center of the room was Sirius waving him over. How was he going to sit through a blind date when the hottest dude ever was a table over? Not only that, how was he going to explain to Sirius that he was meeting with his secret admirer? Remus did his best to suck in his pride as he meandered over to Sirius’ table.

“Hey, listen, Sirius, I’m actually here to meet with someone—”

“It was me.” Sirius practically shouted, sounding a bit out of breath.

“I’m sorry, what?” Remus asked, looking around to make sure no one had noticed Sirius’ rather noisy answer. “What do you mean?”

Sirius stood up, looking right into Remus’ eyes as he spoke: “It was me, I sent the letters.”

Remus frowned, crossing his arms. “Wow, quite the extravagant prank, ha ha. I guess I’ll be on my way then, thanks Padfoot.” Remus didn’t want to come across as angry, because it was just a prank, but he was angry. For once he thought someone might actually be into him, and though he was planning on rejecting his admirer, it was a nice ego boost to know someone liked you. Remus turned, stalking out of the room.

“Wait, no! That’s not what I meant!” Sirius gasped, leaping towards Remus and grabbing his hand while nearly falling. Remus tried not to think too much of it, physical contact was fairly normal between the two of them. He had to get over his massive crush on Sirius and move on.

“What is it? I’ve got better things to do, I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” 

“You don’t understand, it wasn’t a prank!” Sirius said, recovering just a bit from his fall.

“So you didn’t write the notes?” Remus asked, looking at Sirius with a quizzical gaze. He was lost now.

“No, I wrote them. And it wasn’t a prank. I like you Remus, honest. Might even love you,” Sirius said hopefully, turning his gaze towards Remus, who had gone bright red.

“I swear, Black, if this is a joke--” Remus began, stepping away from Sirius. He was cut off, however, by the feeling of warm lips on his own, causing his eyes to bulge open in shock as his face continued to redden.

“Sorry,” Sirius said, breaking away. “Couldn’t hold it in much longer. Please don’t hit me.”

Remus couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. He was surprised he was still standing. He had the urge to pinch himself because Sirius Black just kissed him what the heck but he managed to hold in his shock for at least half a second. Then, after losing his composure once more, he felt himself wobbling a bit as tears began to fill his eyes. 

“Whoa, you okay? Remus?” Sirius asked, looking extremely guilty. He tried to lead Remus back to his table so he could sit, but was stopped when Remus Lupin kissed him back holy mackerel. It was fast and sloppy, but it felt like it went on for eternity. “Remus?” Sirius asked again, cupping the taller boy’s head in his hand.

“Sirius?” Remus responded, eyes half shut and the red in his face spreading everywhere else. Sirius began laughing, clinging on to Remus tightly, while Remus gladly hugged him back.

“Get a room you two!” A disgruntled customer none other than James Potter shouted, a faint smirk on his face. Remus and Sirius broke apart bashfully, now aware of their environment. 

“Sorry,” Remus stammered, standing up slowly. “We’ll… be on our way.”

Remus and Sirius scampered away to the shrieking shack where they knew they’d be safe. It was silent, except for the few bird calls, and the two of them just stared at each other for quite some time. “So… you like me?” Remus finally asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius blinked, confused. “Duh?” He responded, giving a nervous smile. “Do you like me?”

Remus struggled to hold in his laughter at that point. “Do I like the hottest, funniest, and most thoughtful dude I’ve ever met? Do you even need to ask?”

Sirius gazed at the floor, a smile forming on his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Remus nodded along enthusiastically.

“Can I ask you something?” Remus started, pausing for Sirius’ approval. He continued once Sirius nodded: “Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, you usually speak your mind, so why didn’t you confess or whatever? Why the letters?”

Sirius sighed, finally looking up at the other boy. “I was scared. Scared of rejection, of being laughed at, of losing… you.” Sirius gestured towards Remus, trying not to look too pitiful. Sirius tried to keep a brave face, but often it was hard. His family issues hurt him a lot more than he let on, Remus could tell.

“That’s okay, Sirius. It’s okay to be scared. You can always talk to me.” Remus said, settling in next to Sirius and rubbing his hand reassuringly. “I’m here for you. I love you.”  
“And I you,” Sirius responded, leaning in for another kiss.

That evening, everyone was very relieved that two specific idiots finally got together and stopped helplessly pining after one another. “Man,” James said mournfully to himself, “I sure hope I get a chance with Lily someday.” Across the common room, Lily just happened to notice James sulking. For reasons unknown, perhaps pity, she ended up joining the lonely chaser for a friendly conversation, and for the next few weeks, James was positively glowing. As for Remus and Sirius, it seemed they were constantly getting scolded for their public displays of affection. Of course, they could care less. They were in love, and that was something special.


End file.
